This invention relates in general to memory systems, and in particular to a memory system with versatile content control features.
The computing device market is developing in the direction of including content storage on mobile storage devices so as to increase the average revenue by generating more data exchanges. This means that the content in a mobile storage medium has to be protected when used on a computing device. Content includes valuable data, which may be data owned by a party other than the one that manufactures or sells the storage device.
One type of storage device with encryption capability is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,126. The capability provided by this device, is however, quite limited. It is therefore desirable to provide a memory system with more versatile content control features.